Alternate Universe
by WantingSomeDamFries
Summary: What if a potions explosion sent Draco and Hermione tumbling into an alternate universe? What if Draco Malfoy becomes Herman Granger, and Hermione Granger becomes Lyra Malfoy? What challenges await them in this mixed up world? DM/HG
1. Unhappy Patrolling

Hermione's POV

I took one look at my Head Girl schedule and groaned. New print had appeared neatly on the bottom row- 9:30- 11:45, Heads patrol. That meant an additional two hours and fifteen minutes with the everyone's favorite ferret- you guessed it, Draco Malfoy. Against all odds he returned to school after the war, lacking some of his usual bravado, but still as 100% insufferable as usual. Even if I had known he was Head Boy, I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world, it was what I had been dreaming about since first year- finishing my education as Head Girl, and i wouldn't let anybody (or any ferret) take that away from me. I was disappointed when both Harry decided to become an auror and Ron was signed to a professional Quidditch team, and his beloved Chudley Cannons at that, but I was still fiercely loyal and supportive to my best friends. Ron and I dated briefly after the war, but we didn't quite click. He had too many practices, I was always studying or some other thing he deemed 'boring', and we bickered in between. we both realized that, where we might be good friends, we weren't a good couple. After their relationship was over there was some awkward tension, but that has since been overcome and we are best friends again. Ginny and Harry on the other hand, clicked like a puzzle and are still dating over the long distance. Ginny, to my utmost delight, had decided to complete her education with me, along with Neville, Luna, the Patil twins, and quite a few others. But of course, as I had learned from my old muggle science textbooks, to every action is an equal and opposite reaction. Almost all the Slytherins returned as well, save Crabbe and Goyle, Goyle took Crabbe's death the hardest, and was too depressed and traumatised so he was finishing his education at his home, and trying to forget the war. The rest of the Slytherin's tried to blend in, embarassed or ashamed of their actions. Zabini was still a flirt and Malfoy was still a holy terror, but those were some of the only semblance-

"Earth to Grrrrraaaaaannnnnngggeeeer! It's 9:31! Come back to us Captain Bush-head!" came a call from the door of the Heads Common room. I snapped back into reality and glared at a smirking Malfoy who was leaning casually against the doorframe. He smirked even wider (if thats even possible) at my expression. "Welcome back Cap." I muttered under my breath as i stood up grouchily from the couch i was so cozily nestled in. "some things never change." I inclined my head, "well come on ferret, lets go."

Draco's POV

It was halfway through the patrol before i decided to open my big mouth.

"So Granger."

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing staring into the fire? reminiscing about the good old days when potty and weasel were around to drag you on 'dangerous adventures?'" I added finger quotation marks around dangerous adventures, even though she was determinedly not looking at me. Time to kick it up a notch.

"Or were you thinking about a certain sexy Slytherin bloke-"

"Shut it malfoy," she said in a bored tone. Ah, a reaction. Lets poke it until it's steaming.

"So that's a yes?" I taunted further, "I mean, i am a sight to behold. Perfection really. I should really be a model- although that's probably what you were thinking too. I'll bet you were imagining me modeling knickers. We all know you looove to see me in my undies." At this she started to look mildly pissed off. Last week she accidentally walked in on me brushing my teeth before my shower wearing nothing but my briefs. She had squeaked and ran out blushing, covering her face with her hands and her bed head.

"You know its true. Although i doubt you could process that much sexy in that head of yours, being that you're a mu-" In an instant i was pinned to the wall, her forearm against my throat, her wand digging into my sternum.

"What were you about to say?" she said in a dangerous whisper, her forearm pushing ever so slightly closer to crushing my windpipe. "Mudblood, wasn't it?" she let out a humorless bark of laughter. "Only you would have enough crass to utter that word around me after this." she hissed and released me, but only for a moment as she yanked up her sleeve and thrust her left arm in my face, where the word 'Mudblood' was carved as a gruesome reminder of my aunt Bella.

"Your blood purity crap is old news arsehole. Oh wait!" she said with a wry smile, tightening the grip on her wand which was still digging into my chest,

"You're the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, I don't think your pea sized brain can process that." She gave me a shove that sent my tumbling to the ground. She looked like a soldier- fierce stance with, wand clenched in her hand at her side, hair and robes swirling with non-existent wind, fire blazing in her eyes. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't terrified. She started closing the distance between us and I scrambled back on my elbows until I hit the corridor wall. She grabbed my Slytherin tie and jerked my head so I was six inches away from her face. I could literally smell her minty toothpaste. She looked me dead in the eyes and whispered with a voice that could cut diamonds,

"You. Make. Me. Sick." and with that she thrust me back on the ground and stalked off. she was almost at the end of the corridor when i found my voice.

"What about the patrol?"

"I think we should split up. I'd rather not go to Azkaban for murder right now."

Damn.

Okay guys, this is my first fanfiction ever, so don't judge too harshly. Read and review! *stands there awkwardly and rubs the back of my neck* Sorry, im not used to this kinda thing…

**Enjoy! **


	2. A Potions Mishap

Hermione's POV

I woke up the next day in a foul mood. I couldn't fall asleep for the greater portion of the night, adrenaline and anger surging through my veins like caffeine. When Malfoy returned, I had hoped that he'd changed, and I thought that maybe he had, because where he did tease he never said the word 'Mudblood', but yesterday proved that he was still the same miserable little twat as he was before. I violently ripped off my covers, yanked my hair into a messy bun, snatched a towel, and stomped off towards the bathroom. Just as I grabbed the doorknob another hand did too, so I was holding the doorknob and their hand was on mine. I snapped my head up so fast I almost got whiplash and glared daggers at a half asleep Malfoy. His eyes immediately widened with realization and- was that a sliver of fear?- and his hand was quickly withdrawn.

"Wouldn't want to soil your hands now would you?" I sneered up at him icily and stalked off into the bathroom.

I washed and dressed quickly not wanting to encounter him again, but I am simply not lucky enough. I had just finished packing my bags and was just about to exit the room to go to the Great Hall when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I whirled around and frowned at him, and my frown deepened when he didn't remove his hand.

"Look, Granger-" he began but I cut him off.

"No Malfoy, you look. For seven years of my bloody life you tortured me, because of what? My blood. Every single day you reminded me that you were superior and I was nothing but filth. Not that I believed it, but having someone tell you that you're worthless every day really hurts. It's like you're taking a knife and slowly pushing it into my skin- at first it doesn't do anything, but eventually it will leave its mark. After the war, and after this," I pulled up my left sleeve and showed the ugly reddish purple scar, "I thought that maybe you would have a change of heart, maybe you would realize that we aren't so different, but you showed me that some things Just. Don't. Change. And you are one of those things." and with that I turned and strode purposefully to the Great Hall.

I tried to avoid Malfoy all day, but it proved difficult because he was in all of my classes. In both my classes and in the halls he tried to approach me but I blatantly ignored him and shouldered past him. As I made my way to potions, a hand grabbed the strap of my bag.

"Look Malfoy I don't have the ti- oh hey Ginny," I said, inwardly cringing as I caught myself a few words too late. The pretty redhead looked at me questioningly.

"Hello to you too 'Mione, I came over to as what was wrong but I guess I got my answer. Care to elaborate?"

"It's a long story, I'll come over to the Gryffindor common room after potions okay?"

"Alright," she nodded, still looking suspicious, "let's go to potions then!" We headed down to the dungeons chatting about cheery little mundane things. Ginny was in my potions class because her years' potions class was too easy for her so Professor McGonagall bumped her up a year. We walked in and sat down, still chatting, until Snape gave us a look that shut us up faster than you could say flobberworm.

"Today you will be brewing a Memory Potion with a partner," said Snape in his droning baritone voice. I perked up and looked at Ginny who was already looking at me, and we grinned at each other.

"But of course," he continued, the corners of his lips curling up in a mocking smile, "you won't be able to choose," he waved his wand and a blue ceramic bowl containing a small flame appeared, "I have devised a system similar to the Goblet of Fire so the groups will be chosen at random. At this Ginny and I frowned, and turned our attention sullenly to Snape as he threw a handful of parchment slips into the fire. Almost immediately the flame turned blue and two names shot out.

"Millicent Bulstrode and Seamus Finnegan."

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley"

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom."

Each couple stood up and sullenly (except for Neville who looked ecstatic and Luna who I doubt could look anything other than dreamy) moved to their partners' table, and each time my name wasn't called my heart sank deeper and deeper into my stomach. Eventually there were only two people left, and my worst fears were realized.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

I groaned and sank deeper into my seat. Of all people, him?!

Draco's POV

Of all people, her?!

I looked over to Granger and saw that she was probably thinking the same thing as she rubbed her hands over her face. She wouldn't speak to me all day, scratch that the stupid mudblo- muggle-born girl wouldn't as much as look at me. _Wait, why are you catching yourself_? I thought, then remembered her spiel this morning. _Huh, it must've stuck with me. Sweet merlin I'm going soft._ I shook it from my head and sullenly gathered my things to head over to her table. She had surprised me with her little speech this morning, well, more like dumbfounded. I knew that I was a jerk, and was sort of proud of it, but she really hit home when she sort of compared me to Bellatrix with her knife simile. I don't know why, but it made me want to…. apologize. I shuddered. I was really going soft. I, Draco Malfoy, wanting to apologize to a lowly m- muggle-born. _There you go, catching yourself again._

"Shut up," I muttered aloud.

"What was that?" Granger looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Now don't you go worrying your little head about it," I said snidely. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned her attention back to Snape, who had begun talking again.

"You have an hour," he drawled, "and your time begins….. now." Granger stood up without as much as opening her textbook.

"The Memory Potion should be on page three-hundred and forty-seven if you're wondering."

"I knew that," I scowled, "what did you do memorize the whole bloody book?"

"As a matter of fact I did," she smirked and whirled around to go collect the ingredients. Not wanting to be outdone, I quickly scanned the ingredients and hurried after her. Standing side by side at the cupboard, we grabbed the ingredients, and before I could turn back, she grabbed my wrist.

"Could you grab that bottle of essence of murtlap from the top shelf? I'm not quite tall enough to reach it." It was true, she must've stopped growing in sixth year, as she was a petite five foot six. I on the other hand was almost a full foot taller, at the proud height of six three, almost six four. Smirking at my advantage, I grabbed a bottle and we headed back to the table. We worked in silence for about thirty minutes before I worked up the courage (yup, I'm definitely going soft!) to say something.

"So about the other day-"

"Save your breath Malfoy, I don't think you have anything to say to me right now."

"But Granger-" I whined.

"No buts." she pointed a knife at me like she was scolding a small child.

"Please just listen-" I argued as I measured out the essence of murtlap.

"Why should I listen to you of all people?!" she said incredulously, eyeing the bottle I had just set down.

"Look I just wanted to say that I'm sor-" I attempted to say as I started to pour it into the cauldron, but she cut me off with a wide-eyed shriek.

"STOP! THATS NOT ESSENCE OF MURTLAP, THATS ESSENCE EX SPATIO ET RATIO!" but my haste to right the measuring cup resulted in me dropping the whole cup in the potion and-

The room shook with an explosion.

And when the smoke cleared both Hermione and Draco were gone.

**Oooh cliff-hangers! Don't you just love suspense? Many thanks to buford12 and princessanastasiaromananov464 for reading my story :) If you're wondering what ex spatio et ratio means it means of space and system. (or so says Google Translate anywho) R&amp;R!**


	3. Welcome to the other side

Hermione's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the light. My head was throbbing like a second heartbeat and the bright light was just fueling the fire. I groaned, covering my face with my covers and- wait covers? Where am I? I braced myself to brave the light again and uncovered my face. As my eyes adjusted, I saw more cots lined up side by side with me, most of which were empty. The hospital wing? I thought, but… ohhhh. The events that had transpired earlier flooded my mind- potions, we argued, he put the wrong thing in the cauldron, the explosion. I wonder where the ferret is now. Looking for the trademark platinum blonde mop, I scanned the room, but the only other occupant was a boy about my age with dark, curly brown hair and freckles who was asleep on the cot three down. He looked familiar, but i couldn't quite place him. _Where the heck is the bloody ferret?! _Before I could check again, a cry came from the entryway.

"Lyra! You're awake!" a dark haired boy squealed and ran to- my bed?"

"I'm.. sorry, you must be mistaken," I started slowly, "my name is Hermione."

"No, your name is Lyra," the boy frowned, his blue eyes filling with concern, "and my name is Peter." When I showed no signs of recognition, his concern turned to exasperation, "Parkinson! Peter Parkinson! Your_best friend_! Friend that's a boy, that is... That explosion must have done something to your head…. Healer Pomfrey!" he bellowed to a man who was tending to the other boy.

"No no no, I'm fine," I said as I waved off the healer and turned back to Peter, "I just…. Lyra?" I ran my fingers through my silky hair like I always do when I'm digesting information, and- wait a minute…. at no point in my life has my hair been anything less than bushy.

"Umm, Peter?" I stammered, "Could I have a mirror please?" He nodded in an overly-eager-puppy sort of way and accio-ed one. I slowly picked it up and looked at my reflection. Or what should have been my reflection. Staring back at me was a girl about my age. Same mouth, same nose, same face and eye shape as I, but the similarities stopped there. Instead of my normal, plain brown eyes, I was met with startlingly silver ones. All of my freckles and summer tan were replaced with flawless ivory skin. And last but certainly not least was the hair. The curly birds nest I usually called my own was now long, platinum blond, straight-as-can-be hair with side bangs that fell perfectly in my face. I raised an eyebrow. She mirrored me. I touched the glass to make sure it was real, and then carefully set it down, fingers trembling. I ran two fingers along a strand, and held it up so I could see it. Platinum blonde, cornsilk soft, and definitely growing out of my own head. I turned to Peter who had been watching my reaction with a look that was 50% bored and

50% 's-she-gone-absolutely-mad.

"Peter?"

"Hmm?"

"Peter Parkinson?"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"Okay. So my name is Lyra. Lyra… what is my last name?"

"Malfoy." he said, raising his eyebrows. I blinked in shock, then laid back slowly onto my pillows. As if things couldn't get any weirder. I stared at the ceiling as I thought. I have been blown up in potions, turned into a Malfoy, and I'm currently talking to a male version of Pansy Parkinson. And I still don't know where the_actual _Malfoy is. Peachy. Then something clicked in my head and I sat up. I wonder...

"Peter?"

"Mmm?"

"Is there a Granger here by any chance?" At this he looked even more puzzled.

"Yeah, he's over there, he's the one who got you blown up," he snorted, "stupid Mudblood." I just nodded and looked down at my arm. There was no scar to speak of whatsoever, but a dark shape concealed by my partially sheer nightdress. I choked down the bile that rose in my throat. Oh my god... As peter kept on happily chattering about the explosion and how he supposedly 'saved the day', I glanced over to the bed he had gestured to, and it looked like he had company to, a dark haired girl with round glasses and a redhead girl who was helping herself to one of his chocolate frogs. They looked like, well….

"Harry and Ron," I mumbled under my breath.

"...so i scooped you up and ran- what was that?" Peter snapped back into reality. He saw who I was looking at and snorted once again, "Well if it isnt the rest of the stooges. The bitch-that-refuses-to-die and the hand-me-down blood traitor here to pay their ickle friend a visit. They aren't worth our time. The mudblood the half-blood and the blood traitor. The scum, the scummier, and scummiest!" He tittered at his own stupid joke, and then proceeded to blabbered on until Healer Pomfrey's voice rang out, commanding all visitors to leave. As soon as they were gone and Healer Pomfrey's back was turned, I turned my attention to boy-me, and prayed to Merlin that my hunch was true.

Draco's POV

I woke up to bright lights, soft chatter, and the antiseptic smell of the hospital wing. Before I could even wonder what happened, the events that transpired earlier came rushing back in a tidal wave, crashing against the sides of my already pulsing head. I sat up and stretched, ignoring my aching body's screams of protest and rubbed my eyes. I appeared to be the only one in the room aside from a girl with hair so blonde she could have been my sister, who was talking to a black haired boy with electric blue eyes. Her back was towards me so I couldn't see her face, but the boy looked over at me and sneered in a very Pansy-like manner. In fact he sort of looked like her… nevermind. One pug-face is enough. I sneered back with all my Slytherin-ness but he ignored me. Stupid arse. I glanced around once more, this time looking for Granger, but didn't see her. She must've gone back to the heads dorm already, probably to get a prime spot at the library I sniggered to myself. She spends all of her time there, I mean, it's Saturday! It's the bloody weekend! What a book face. Wait a minute... it's Saturday! No classes! How much have I already missed? I could see faint sunlight pouring through the window, but judging how awake everyone was, it was probably dusk. Never mind, not Saturday, friday evening... I didn't mind, I preferred night anyway. I subconsciously reached up to smooth down the top of my hair, but instead of meeting my usually flat hair I was met with little waves and curls. Must be some serious bed head I thought, self consciously trying to smooth it down with both hands. At that moment the doors burst open and two girls, one a redhead and the other raven haired with round glasses, burst through and ran up to my bed.

"Herman, you're awake!" cried the both of them, the dark haired girl throwing her arms around me in a bear hug. I wriggled against her grasp and she let go, looking worried.

"Are you hurt? Did you hit something when you were blown back?" she said, lifting my arms to check for bruises but I shook her off, and then glancing worriedly over to the healer, as if I may start convulsing at any moment.

"No, I'm fine I just….," I mumbled under my breath, gears turning- something was off… "I… that explosion… must be hallucinating.." I don't think the brunette heard, and the ginger was too busy unwrapping one of the chocolate frogs that were on the tray at the end of my bed.

"We know you didn't mean to put it in the cauldron Manny," she chimed, though it was slightly muffled by a mouthful of chocolate, "It was an accident, you're too smart to have done it on purpose."

"Herman? Manny?" I asked, puzzled and indignant that they didn't know who I was, "You must be mistaken, my name is Draco, and though it seems that you know me under this other name, but I have not the slightest idea of who you are." The radioactive green eyes behind the glasses widened in shock, and the ginger choked on her chocolate. They looked at each other, and when they saw the twin looks, stared back at me, almost to the point that I squirmed uncomfortably. Almost.

"You mean you don't even remember your own name?! Or your BEST FRIENDS?!" the redhead burst out after a minute of swallowing down the shock (and chocolate), and then groaned, bringing her hands to her face and massaged her temples, "Bloody hell, Harriet this is bad." Harriet (with _round glasses_) and a ginger… I had a sneaking suspicion that if I lifted up those dark bangs there would be a familiar and infamous lightning bolt scar, and by the way the redhead was eating there was no way that she wasn't a Weasley. While I was processing this, the dark haired girl, Harriet, had been looking at me with a keen, calculating look as she watched my expressions.

"How much do you remember exactly?" she questioned gently, but firm, like a healer would to an amnesiac patient. Again she studied my face, as if the answers were hiding just below the surface.

"Umm, let me see…. potions, a disagreement, grabbing the wrong thing off the shelf, accidentally putting it in, and then boom! I'm here talking to Potter and Weasley's female doppelgangers." At this she abruptly froze, then glanced at girl-Ron, who shared her confused expression.

"Something is definitely not right here-" she began, but was cut off by the healers sonorus-ed voice.

"It's eight o'clock, all visitors OUT!" He made shooing motions with his hands. Harriet looked at me one last time through narrowed eyes.

"We'll check up on you tomorrow, 'kay? See if you remember anything overnight." And with that she turned and walked out. The ginger stayed behind a few seconds longer, a worried look on her freckled face, and then turned to join her.

"Whats your name?" I blurted out before she got too far away. She turned around, solemn faced.

"Rhonda. But to my friends thats Ron." She gave a sad little half-smile and then jogged out, yelling for Harriet to wait up. I laid back down on my pillow, head swimming. Potion explodes and suddenly I'm talking to female carbon copies of my arch nemesis' as if we were old chums. What is going on here? I rubbed my hands over my face, and then looked up at the foot of my bed, at the mound of get well cards and candies. There were enough chocolate frogs, sugar quills, Bertie Botts every flavor beans and more to feed a small army. i sighed. sugar quills are my favorite. A lump of some emotions i couldn't place filled my throat. It must be really nice to matter to people. Sweet merlin I'm gonna puke. What iS WRONG WITH ME?! As I angrily swallowed down the unwanted lump and pressed my nails into my palm, the overhead lights clicked off. In the quiet of the room i could have sworn I heard someone softly say my name- my real name, not the name of the other person everyone thought I was- but I quickly pinned it as wishful thinking.

"Malfoy!" the voice hissed again, louder, sounding more annoyed and eerily familiar.

"Granger?" I whispered, looking for her bushy mane and chocolate glower, but the only other person in the room was the blonde girl, who was fixing me with a piercing and unmistakable glare. I looked closer.

""Granger?" I asked, "What happened to you, you look like-"

"You. I know. Have _you_looked in a mirror lately? Or by chance, _your left arm?"_

"No wh…" I trailed off as I looked down at my arm, and was shocked to find the word 'Mudblood' scrawled out in gruesome burgundy writing. Panicked, I flipped over my arms so I could see the back and- sweet merlin I have freckles. I frantically ran a hand through my hair- my _curly_hair- and whipped back around to Granger, who was looking at me, a single blonde eyebrow raised, bored look splayed across her newly pale face.

"Mirror. Now." I ordered, and watched impatiently as she did so as slowly as she could.

"Say Please," she taunted, waving it back and forth just outside of my reach.

"Please!" I snapped, leaning forward and snatching it from her. she raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," I sneered. Looking into the mirror I was shell shocked. It was me, it was my face, but gone was my pale complexion, replaced with olive skin that was splashed with freckles. My metallic grey eyes had turned a color that was undecided- they looked like chocolate and steel and emerald and gold all at once. And my hair- my HAIR!- was no longer white blonde, but silky little lockes of chestnut brown, catching the light with auburn hues. It was my face- but GRANGER-FIED! Slowly, veeeery slowly, I lowered the mirror, staring straight ahead of me the whole time, picked up a pillow and crumpled it in my hands with medal-worthy patience, and brought it to my face. I mused over what I had just seen. Somehow, by accidentally putting _one ingredient_I had never even HEARD OF into a _simple potion,_I had transported us to another world- an alternate dimension.

I crumpled the pillow a little more.

A world where Potter and Weasley are girls.

More crumpling.

And my best friends.

More pillow crushing.

And I'm Herman Granger.

Little pillow ball.

A male version of hermione granger.

I screamed into the pillow.

Hermione's POV

After his dramatic realization (and my eye rolling) was over, he slowly pulled the pillow away and looked at me with a straight face and shrouded eyes.

"Granger," he said, voice strained, with undertones of hysteria, "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. What in the bloody hell happened?!" i rolled my eyes once more as I layed back onto my pillows, and began to explain my theory.

"Okay, so the memory potion is supposed to enhance the drinkers memory. In some cases, say, if the wrong ingredient is added, or the brewer messes up, the potion enters the air, or travels by undecided means. You see, potions almost have a subconscious mind of a sort. This potion in particular, being that it is supposed to enhance memory, will, if done incorrectly, attempt to find memories to enhance. The only problem is that instead of enhancing, it just copies and stores them, creates a bubble of echos of the hosts memories, storing them like we do. It thinks it's alive in a way. In our case, it has used our memories to create a bubble of its own reality. Now, if it hadn't come in contact with the ex spatio et ratio, then it would be just like how we left it, like a copy of our world in its own little bubble. But since it unfortunately _did _come in contact with it, it took our memories and twisted it, creating another dimension, an alternate reality. An alternate universe." As I ended, I realized what a mess we were in, and tears flooded my eyes. I rolled over quickly onto my side, disgusted with myself for these tears and determined to not cry, let alone in front of him. Merlin, why was I being such a ninny?! I am stronger than this! _Maybe its because you might never get back_, the voice in the back of my mind said simply.

"Bugger off," I growled under my breath, a single ugly tear sliding down my face, but I knew it was true. I was stuck in a world that, if my theory was right, Harry and Ron hate me, along with the rest of the Gryffindors, my "father" is a death eater and, judging by the outline on my arm that I could just make out, I was too. Not to mention that I was a Slytherin…. Anger and sadness welled up inside me and more silent tears poured down my face.

"Malfoy?"

"What."

"I hate you."


End file.
